newnationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpacastan
Alpacastan, officially known as the United Provinces of Alpacastan is a small landlocked state with limited recognition located in Western Europe. It was founded on December 1st, 2013 by Aryx Doder and Cayden Lefebvre. Alpacastan is the 184th largest state by size with 47 citizens that are not all located within the nation's borders. It neighbours the countries of Germany, France, and Luxembourg. It has it's longest border with France and diminutive border with Luxembourg. It declared independance on December 1st, 2014 with it's founders claiming to be religiously persecuted in their original country. History The republic was declared an independent sovereign nation in 2013 by Aryx Doder and Cayden Lefebvre, claiming they were constantly persecuted for their lack of religion. Allamastanian Conference The Allamastanian Conference was a conference discussing and deciding the independence of the Republic of Allamastan and its people. Ḥashshāshīn Wars The Ḥashshāshīn Wars were a series of conflicts fought between Alpacastan, New Australia, Allamastan, and Templar Militants fought with improvised weapons. Government & Politics The government is officially a federal multi-party directorial republic. The president Aryx Doder is the leader of the nation, with the vice-president and secretary of state situated with power slightly less than the president. However, ever since mid-December when Cayden Lefebvre resigned there has been no Secretary of State, due to lacking candidates for an election. The legislature of Alpacastan is made up of 6 representatives, 2 from each province. It is chosen by the people of each province to represent them and their province. Alpacastan is a republic composed of four provinces and five territories. In turn, these may be grouped into two main regions: North and South. Provinces have more autonomy than territories, having responsibility for social programs such as health care, education, and welfare. Together, the provinces collect more revenue than the federal government, an almost unique structure among federations in the world. Using its spending powers, the federal government can initiate national policies in provincial areas. The provinces can opt out of these how they would like. The leading parties in Alpacastan are the Democratic Socialist Party and the Liberal Party. Other minor parties include the Conservative Party, Communist Party, and New Soviet Party. In the December 2014 elections, the Democratic Socialist Party won with 84 % of the votes, re-electing Aryx Doder and most other government members. Foreign Relations However the official languages of Alpacastan are French and Dutch, it usually uses English to form relations with other countries. With countries such as Allamastan who lack official French to English or French to German translators, Alpacastan uses English for relations between the two countries. Alpacastan is not recognised by any United Nations member, but is recognised by other micronations who have preformed diplomatic relations, mutual recognition treaties, and alliances with Alpacastan. Alpacastan maintains mostly positive relations with it's neighbouring nations. Military The General of the Army is the supreme leader of the entire military. The military is made up of three different branches. Army The army is in charge of most divisions in the Alpacastanian military. It also has two quad bikes. It is the army's job to patrol outside foreign countries bordering Alpacastan. All soldiers are required to go through training by the General of the Army and Sergeant Nikolai. Most soldiers are trained to fight in winter conditions, because of Alpacastan's typically cold climate. Gendarmerie The Gendarmerie protects the president and other high-ranking government officials. It maintains all of the nation's drones and is given more equipment rather to the army. There are only 10 soldiers in the Gendarmerie, two of which are the General of the Army and Sergeant Nikolai. It is the general police of the people. Ḥashshāshīns In the beginning of 2015 president Aryx Doder began to recruit "Ḥashshāshīns" to help against the self-proclaimed Templar Knights. There are as of January 2015 5 Ḥashshāshīns. Geography & Climate Summers are usually warm and humid at times with periodic rainfall so they are ideal for farming. During the winter, it tends to be very frigid, with the average temperature recorded by the Alpacastanian government being 2 degrees Fahrenheit. Wettest conditions persist in the spring, where there are large bursts of rain from time to time. Autumn is the driest season, with little or no rainfall. Yet, the weather patterns in Alpacastan are not stable and are variable from year to year with no strict and predictable periods. Economy Alapcastan's stable and high-income market economy features steady growth, high inflation, and a high level of innovation. Unemployment is high, as it had risen to 15% in 2015. Consequently, Alpacastan's economy is forecast to have negligible shrink in 2015 and 2016. The economy as of December 2014 is dominated by improvised weapon construction and Vietnamese cuisine, which is sold by the nation's Vietnamese and Chinese translator Hasi Lann. The nation trades contrivances with the neighbouring nation of Allamastan frequently. Culture In Alpacastan French and Dutch culture prove to be the most dominant, but English and Spanish minorities are quite sizeable. English and Spanish citizens went on a decline in November 2014. It is thought to be mostly because of a government plan to expand the French and Dutch culture and because a Swedish ethnicity club started to grow and gained more citizens for Alpacastan. Alpacastan then expanded it's cultural mosaic even more. Media In Alpacastan, the most used media forms are Russia Today, the Cable News Network, and Vice News. Fox News and many other conservative american media forms are considered as an untrustworthy source by the government and most citizens.